spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingpin
Wilson Fisk a.k.a. the Kingpin is the most powerful crime lord on Earth and controls a vast, global criminal empire. To the public he is a respected business man but secretly schemes to increase his own power through illegal means. History Early life Sacrifices must be made Building an empire Transporting radioactive waste First run of Spider Slayers After Spider-Man arrived in New York City he began to interfere with Kinpin's illegal operations. Seeing Spider-Man as a threat to his empire Kingpin had Norman Osborn fund Spencer Smythe's building of the Black Widow Spider Slayer. However, this plan failed when Spider-Man was able to defeat the Black Widow which caused an explosion at OsCorp. After the explosion Kingpin found Spencer wondering around the buring OsCorp complex. Spencer was willing to work for Kingpin if he would save him. However, Kingpin placed Spencer in suspended animation and told Alistair that Spider-Man killed his father. This fueled Alistair's hatred for Spider-Man and he build even stronger Spider Slayers then his father as a way to get revenge on Spider-Man. Second run of Spider Slayers Kingpin then had Alistair Smythe build three new Spider Slayers called the Black Widow, Tarantula and Scorpion and Smythe sent them after the people he blamed for his father's dissappearance which were Norman Osborn, Flash Thompson and Eddie Brock. However, Spider-Man was able to defeate the three Spider Slayers and Kingpin told Alistair that he will work for him until he is able to kill Spider-Man. Promethuim X Upon learning of the new element found in space called Promethium X, Kingpin sent the Rhino to steal it from the space shuttle which landed on the George Washington Bridge. When Rhino arrived he took the Promethuim X but was confronted by Spider-Man. However, Rhino was able to easily defeat Spider-Man. When Rhino returned to Crime Central he handed Kingpin the the Promethium X. Alistair stated that he wanted to study it. However, Kingpin replied that he already had a buyer for the Promethium X lined up and he is very impatient. Alistair then told Kingpin that he needed special control rods to handle the Promethium X so Kingpin once again hired Rhino to steal the control rods from a military base. While at the base Rhino was confronted by Spider-Man who was quickly able to defeat him. Spider-Man would have killed Rhino but realized that for some reason he was acting extremely violent and ran away before he killed Rhino. Rhino was then able to return to Crime central with the control rods and give them to Kingpin. Kingpin later set up a demonstration of the power of Promethium X. When the potential buyers for the Prpmethium X saw the devastating effects of the Promethium X. One of the buyers mentioned that the Promethium X could destroy the entire planet and Kingpin replied that "he only handles the best." However, Kingpin later learned that Eddie Brock had taken pictures of Rhino stealing the Promethium X. Knowing that this could be traced back to him Kingpin sent Shocker to force Brock to give him the pictures. Spider-Man was able to track Shocker back to his hideout and steal the Promethium X from Alistair Smythe. To get the Promethium X back Kingpin had Shocker kidnap John Jameson from the hospital and ransom him for the Promethium X. During the switch Smythe double crossed Spider-Man and had Shocker try to kill him. Symthe was eventually able to get the Promethium X and return to his hide out. The buyers demanded another test of the Promethium X. However, the Promethium X had lost it's nuclear powers and turned into lead. Kingpin then realized that Spider-Man knew the Promethium X would turn into lead and he gave it to Smythe knowing that he would be unable to use it. Powers and equipment Kingpin has no super human powers. However, while not quite superhuman Kingpin possess above average strength. Kingpin also commands a vast global criminal empire and sometimes uses a walking cane with a diamond handle that has a built in taser at the bottom. In the comics Wilson Fisk came from a poor family, and was a chubby and unpopular child. To protect himself from bullies, he started to train himself in various forms of bodybuilding and personal combat. As his physical strength increased, Fisk realized that he could use it to intimidate the bullies who once threatened him. He quickly organized them into a gang and began to pursue a career in crime. Eventually he came to the attention of of Don Rigoletto, a major New York gang lord. Fisk became his most trusted confidant. But when a major rift occured in Don Rigoletto's mob, Fisk killed his boss, assumed control, and started to build his own criminal empire. Fisk then took the name Kingpin. Over the years Kingpin has clashed with Spider-Man, Daredevil, Pnisher and rival crime lords such as the Schemer who later turned out to be his own son Richard Fisk, and the criminal organization the Maggia (which consists of several crime families that are led by Silvermain, Hammerhead and Count Nefaria. Other crime families included the Costa family, and the Nobili family). At one point he became the leader of the Las Vegas faction of HYDRA. History in television In the Netflix series Marvel's Daredevil (which is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kingpin was known only as Wilson Grant Fisk and he was played by Vincent D'Onofrio. Wilson Fisk was born in Hell's Kitchen to a caring mother, Marlene Fisk, and Bill Fisk, his ambitious and cruel father. Bill ran for city council believeng that it would make his family rich. At the age of twelve Wilson helped his father make signs promoting his campaign. The campaign was a failure and Wilson became riduiculed by his neighbor. When Bill learned of this he took Wilson to the bully and beat him to the ground and ordered his son to kick him. After losing the campaign Bill's bagan to drink more and more and the pressure of owing money to local mobsters got to him and he began to beat his wife. During these beatings Bill would order Wilson to sit and stare at a blank wall. During one of the beatings Wilson could no longer stand the sight of his mother being beaten and grabed a near by hammer and repeatedly hit his father over the head with it, killing him. Wilson's mother then cut up the body and for the next week they dumped his body parts into the river every night for a week. After Wilson murdered his father Marlene sent him to live on a farm with relatives. Fisk later moved to Asia where he would spend most of his time abroad. As an adult Wilson Fisk returned to New York City and became a powerful criminal and businessman. He developed a plan to tear apart Hell's Kitchen and rebuild it in his own image. To help him accomplish this Fisk recurited Russian, Japanese and Chinese mobsters into his organization. Fisk enevtually fooled himself into thinking that he was the savior of New York City and that his illegal actions were for the greater good. Eventually, Fisk's criminal activities were brought to light and he was arrested by the F.B.I. While in the F.B.I.'s custody he told the agents the Biblical story of the good Samaritian and that he believed that he was like the Samaritian in the story who helped an injured man. However, Fisk revealed that he has discovered that he is instead like the robbers that beat the man. Fisk then attacked the F.B.I. agents and was able to escape. A short while later Kingpin cofronted Daredevil and was recaptured and sent to prison to await trial. Appearances *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II Trivia *In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Kingpin was voiced by Roscoe Lee Brown, a black man voicing a white character. In 2003 Kingpin was played by the late Michael Clark Duncan as a black man in the Daredevil movie and MTV's, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. *In the episode The Spot, Kingpin states that only 2% of his body mass is fat and that the rest of his body is 350 pounds of muscle. :*The 2% of body fat would be 7 pounds of fat. That would make Kingpin 357 pounds. *In the comics Kingpin weighs 450 lbs. *In the comics Kingpin just controled New York's criminal underworld. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series he had much more power and controled a global criminal empire. *Kingpin appears in 35 episodes making him the most recuring villain in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *In the comics Kingpin's real name is Wilson Fisk. His real name being Moriarty Wilson was original to the series. *In the comics Kingpin did not kill Jack Murdock (Daredevil's father). This addition to Daredevil's origin was first used in the 1989 tv movie Trial of the Incredible Hulk. It was later used in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Daredevil movie and Marvel's Ultimate Comics. In the mainstream Earth-616 universe of Marvel Comics, Kingpin did not kill Jack Murdock. *In recent years Kingpin has become classified as a Daredevil villain and because of this has not been allowed to appear in other Spider-Man cartoons. In an interview John Semper Jr. stated that he hated this change. However, now that both Spider-Man and Daredevil are bothed owned by Disney / Marvel Studios it is possible that Kingpin could be used as both a Daredevil and Spider-Man villain. Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains